Wishfull Thinking
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Bad title. I'll get a better one later. Two teen sisters were transported by Metal Sonic to Mobius. They don't know why they're there, but they would soon find out when Eggman wants them for evil deeds. Can Alyssa and Ashley along with their friends stop the mad doctor before hell brakes loose? Rated M for death, swears, and sexual stuff. Parings: SonicxOC OCxOC Shadamy EspioxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I know! But my sis' wouldn't let me live if I didn't wrote this already. So here's the thing. Me and one of my best sisters, Sonic1122 have made a story for ya'll. It has a lot ya'll will like. Romance, depression, death, and a lot of stuff. And let me say this that their will be a lot of couples in this. Mostly some ya'll will know. Ok few things I want to point out.**

**This will be rated M! So there will be chapters with sex and other types of cusses and stuff. Just a fair warning.**

**Me and her are in this. Sonic1122 is Ashley the Hedgehog, and I'm Alyssa the Cat. You'll know who we are in the next chappie.**

**Please don't say this is horrible, cause we tried our best on it for at least three months, and I say we did a pretty damn good job. So please no rude comments. Thank you. That goes for you Lord Kelvin…**

**That's it now hope ya'll will like this and please again, gonna keep sayin this, but please don't be too hard on this. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1. The Weirdest Day Starts With A Bang.**

"Come on, Alyssa! I want to get home!" a human girl whines watching her older sister run up to her in a flash. The two of them were inceperable and they never thought of losing each other's friendship and sisterhood. One was a tall skinny burnet with beautiful brown eyes and long hair almost to her back. She wore a long coat with only a blue school one piece uniform with a white color on and long sleeves with large white cuffs. She wore white stockings and brown shoes.

"Ok! Ok!" Alyssa shouted as she catches up to her sister, "sheesh…you can be so impatient sometimes, Ashley…".

Ashley started to walk a little more down the road away from their school after she saw Alyssa coming up to her. She was a smaller version of Alyssa, but could stand out if she tried. She had dark auburn hair almost past her shoulders and light brown eyes. She wore the same thing as Alyssa since they went to the same school together. The two, side by side, walked down the dirt street passing some stores and restaruants on the way, "So, how are your classes coming?" she asked looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Alyssa lowered her head and sighed loudly, "Well…" she started, "to be honest…I'm flunking Algebra…not good at all… So how are you in your studies?" she looked up at Ashley.

"I'm getting a 'C' in Biology…I'm going to have to find some way to bring it up…" she sighed kicking a few stones in her path.

"Oh, come on, sister!" Alyssa encouraged patting her on the back comfortingly, "don't worry. I'll help you study.".

Ashley's eyes lit up almost with sparkles in her eyes as she looked at her older sister with a wide grin, "REALLY!? Thank you so much, sissy!" she shouted hugging her tightly.

Alyssa returns the hug happily, "No problem. Anything for my little sis." She said with a giggle.

"Haha…so how are your drawings coming?" Ashley asked.

The older sister looked up at the sky and sighed heavily, "They're coming…" she said, "although…Sonic's gloves are kinda tricky….so are Shadow's quills…Espio's arms and cuffs…Amy's dress…and Eggman are just plain hard!".

Ashley looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why…were you drawing Eggman…?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't know…just trying something new… Oh hey! I almost forgot to show you this character I made up today in class!" Alyssa took out a small notebook paper with a pencil drawing of a black wolf with angel wings and short white hair. She wore a black jacket with a gray shirt and skirt with black boots with white buttons on them and fingerless gloves, "her name is Alicia the Angel Wolf and she has a major crush on Espio!" she squealed as her face turned bright red a little.

The younger sister giggled a bit with a cocky smile only a blue hedgehog has, "Just like you!" she said mockingly.

"SHUT UP!".

"HAHAHA! Your red as Knuckles!".

Alyssa whined a bit as her blush continued to grow, "You know…your just as stubborn and cocky as Sonic…" she said with a smirk.

Ashley put her hands behind her head and looked away as she looked up to the sky, "Yeah…Sonic and I would make a good couple…don't'cha think?" she asked with a fantasy smile.

The older sister looked up to the sky as well and sighed, "I guess…I could definitely see you two together." She laughed till a thought came in her head, "what about me and Espio…? Would…we make a good couple?" she looked at her younger sister with a little hope in her eyes.

"Hmmm…I don't know…I think Espio is a little out of your league." Ashley taunted closing her eyes and looking away.

"WHAT!?" Alyssa yelled getting ready to beat her up with her backpack.

Ashley quickly puts her hands up in defense and smiles innocently, "Hey, I was just kidding! You two would make a cute couple." she said nervously.

"Hmph…don't mess with me like that!" she shouted at her before looking forward once more as her cheeks turned bright red before saying, "you know how much I like him!".

"Hey…I was thinking…" Ashley started having Alyssa turned her face back to her sister, "how do you think we would look like in the Sonic world?".

Alyssa looked up again in thought with a bright smile on her face, "Well…I would be a...black cat!" she said, "wearing a bright blue dress…with blue knee high boots like Amy's only different…blue fingerless gloves…and I would have ice powers!" she held out her hands as if she was shooting out some ice at her enemies.

The younger sister smiled brightly at her ideas, "Cool!" she shouted, "really!".

"Haha…well what about you? What would you look like?".

"Hmm…I would be…a hedgehog…an auburn hedgehog with matching hair as long as mine…mid-back, and I would wear a blue T-shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of brown boots. I would also wear white gloves like Sonic, of course.".

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "And…what power?" she asked.

She pondered for a moment till she smiled even brighter and bigger, "Super speed!" she exclaimed.

"Just like Sonic…?".

Ashley took a glance at her then away quickly as she felt a little blush on her cheeks, "Maybe…" she murmered.

The older sister smiled mockingly and started to poke her sister's arm, "You got a crush on Sonic!" she sang tauntingly.

"So what if I do!?" Ashley shouted pushing her hand away with a grunt.

"I think that's cute.".

A few minutes of nothing, but talking and taunting, Ashley let out a sad sigh from her lips. Alyssa picked up on it and looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong sister?" she asked.

She sighed once more before answering her back, "I just…I just wish they were real…" she said quietly looking down at her feet as she walked.

"Yeah…me too…me too…".

The two sisters smiled weakly and walked on for at least five minutes till all of a sudden, a large blast like a TNT had been blown up. Both girls stopped in their tracks and looked back to see nothing, but dust and dirt with a little pile of rubble from a building. Alyssa looked at the scene wide eyed, "What…was…" she stuttered.

Ashley the same only her eyes were even huge, "What was that!?" she shouted.

"Whatever it was…it was way to close for comfort…" Alyssa sighed of relief knowing that the blast didn't hit them.

The younger sister nodded, "You said it…" she said looking at her a little worried, "let's go…now!".

With a nod, Alyssa and Ashley were about to leave till a sudden and evil voice was heard from the cloud of smoke, "You two are not going anywhere!" a robot voice jolted the two girls in a sudden stance once more only they're eyes were much bigger and carried not only shock, but fear.

Ashley looked at Alyssa in a very scared look, "Alyssa…did…that voice…sound…familiar…to you…?" she asked a shaky whisper.

"Yeah…but…it couldn't be!".

They turned around to see a 3-foot tall silhouette of a hedgehog standing in the settling cloud. Ashley huddled over to her sister and hugged her arms tightly, "But…how…" she mumbled.

A hand reached out of the wall of smoke and it didn't look like a regular hand, but a robot hand. As the smoke cleared up, the figure was now able to be seen. Blue metal body with red pointy shoes, three points on it's head up, left, and right, a very sharp nose and a jet pack on it's back. The girls' eyes were literally horrified to see non other than the enemy of their hero.

"METAL SONIC!?" they both screamed in terror.

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed brightly red as he charged up his laser pointing directly at the two, "Say hello…to Mobius!" he yelled firing his laser at them directly.

Alyssa got in front of Ashley, but the beam hit both of them hard, "AAAAAAHHHH!".

The ball of light from the beam expands till it completely surrounds the three of them. Once the light clears in a matter of seconds, the three figures were gone instantly.

**Ok that was it and hope you like it. So please nice comments and reviews. Thank you and BYENEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story so far! I'm trying my best to continue this, but sometimes I'm busy and stuff so hope y'all are understanding. Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 2. Familiar Faces.**

**(Alyssa's POV)**

All I can see is blackness. Nothing, but black. What's going on!? And...where are we going!? I feel like I'm flying in the air. Me and Ashley I think. I can't remember much...except the blast...that's it! We...actually saw Metal Sonic! That can't be it! Metal Sonic isn't from our world...except from games and books...but...how!? And If I can recall what he said, he said 'Say hello...to Mobius!'. What did that mean!?

Ugh...my head...now I feel like I'm on a soft bed...wait...why do I feel so warm and fluffy!? That's not from the covers I can tell you that! And...my ears feel tall, and...I feel somthing...long stretching from my butt...I'm very confused now. But I'm laying on a bed. Where am I? What's there!? I wan't to open my eyes, but I'm too scared to even see what's out there!

"Excuse me!? Are you awake!?".

I heard a voice. A voice that sounded so familiar. So high pitched and cute. She sounded so familiar that I can't even remember where I heard that voice from.

"I hope she wakes up soon...I'm getting very worried."

"Chao! Chao!".

There it was again! But...what was that second voice? It sounded...like a chao. No...it can't be...can it!? "Ugh...wha...?" I groaned opening my eyes slowly to see what was in front of me.

Sure enough I saw what looked like a blue chao with yellow spots on it's feet and hands and a ball ontop of it's head. And little tiny blue wings and a little red bow tie on it's neck. Don't tell me...please dear heavenly father don't tell me...

"Chao! Chao!".

"Oh! Your awake!".

I looked over my right to see a small familiar cream rabbit. She wore a red dress with a green little bow on it and small shoes. Her eyes were brown like mine and her ears were so long they almost touched the floor. Oh my god...no...this can't be, "Y...yes...?" I spoke again.

The little rabbit smiled brightly and jumped up and down happily, "Oh! I'm so happy, ms!" she squealed, "I'm glad your alright! When we found you, you were lying on the grass passed out!".

"Passed...out...?" I asked even though I'm completely nuts about talking to a bunnie.

She nodded. Then before she could say more, the door opened to have a taller rabbit the same look-a-like as this one, only she was much older. She wore a long purple dress with a brown corset**(I don't know how to describe Vanilla's attire, but whateves...). **Her eyes were staring right at me with a warming smile, "Well hello there, dear." she said in a sweet voice.

I waved still freaking out of where I was, but too scared to even say it, "Hi, mama!" the little rabbit said happily.

"Hello, Cream. Have you been watching her for me?" she asked.

Cream!? OMG...omgomgomgomgomg...! She said Cream...so...that means..., "Yes, I've been watching her, but she was looking pretty worried about something." she told her.

"I see. Well, dear, what's your name?" the tall rabbit asked.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was staring wide eyed at the three people in front of me. Now I remember! Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit, and Cheese! Finally after a few minutes of my gaping mouth opened, I finally got a chance to say, "A...Alyssa...".

Vanilla smiled and nodded, "Alyssa? Such a great name. And a good name for a cat." she said.

Wait...cat? What cat? Cream looked at me with a wider smile on her face, "Yeah! Ms Alyssa the Cat!" she squealed.

What's with the cat crap!? I'm not a cat! ...am I? I looked at them confused pulling the covers off my body, "Wait...what do you mean? I'm not a cat!" I told them standing up from the bed.

Wait...what the hell!? When I stood up, I thought I would be taller than Cream and a little from Vanilla, but...when I looked at Cream...I'm only a foot taller than her and almost the height Vanilla. Now that's just weird.. All three looked at me confused, but smiled the next, "Are you sure? You look like a real cat to us." she smiled.

"Huh? What are you talking about!? I'm not a ca...t..." I held up my hand to show my human hand, but what I saw was a blue finger-hole gloved hand with black fingers poking out.

I looked down to myself and saw more of what was wrong with me. I wore a long blue dress down to my knees whith a white bell bottom sleeved jacket and blue knee length high boots with white buckles on the tops. I looked at myself and almost completely freaked. What the hell!? I looked back at them with wide eyes, "Do you have a mirror!?" I asked frantically.

Vanilla raised an eyebrow and pointed at her tall full bodied mirror next to the door. I rushed over to it and looked inside it more. I now saw what I was. I really was a cat! I had black fur all over with only a white fluffy muzzle and my brown eyes stayed. My hair was much longer all the way down to my tail! This really isn't happening...please say it isn't! Please say it isn't...!

"Is something wrong, dear?".

I turned around quickly and stared at them completely wide eyed and freaked, "This isn't happening!" I shouted, "Y-you two...three...your not s-suposed to be real!".

Cream looked shocked and almost a bit hurt. I felt bad, but come on! I'm freaking out here! Hey, if you woke up in a strange world and transformed into a weird animal, then you'd understand what I'm going through here! Vanilla smiled still and held out her hands in defence then started moving them up and down, "Calm down Alyssa, dear." she said in a calm voice, "You must be tired from what happened. Just rest now and you'll be alright.".

"I would...but I'm still freaking out about this...I mean...when me and Ashley-" I quickly shut up about that. Oh my god! I completely forgot about Ashely! I turned back to Vanilla and asked, "Where's Ashely!?".

"Who?", she asked, "Oh! I see. You mean that auburn hedgehog out in the living room is your sister right?".

"Yes! Is she ok!? Is she alright!?" I asked.

The mother Rabbit nodded her head with a smile, "She's perfectly well. She was acting more strange and was frantically calling out to you wondering if your alright yourself, but we helped her to some of my cookies and such." she giggled at the end.

Good ole, Ashley. Always trying to act insane, but put a plate of sweets in front of her, and she's in heaven. I smiled and sighed of relief. Wait, auburn hedgehog? That can only mean..., "Ms. Vanilla!?" I shouted, "She's in the living room, right!?".

"Why yes. She's there, dear." she replied.

I quickly rushed out of the room and went down to the living room. Even though I never knew the house by heart, I was able to find my way to the room. When I walked through a door to the room, I saw an auburn hedgehog on the couch with a plate of cookies on her lap. She wore a blue T-shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of brown boots. Her hair was long in the mid-back and her eyes were brown like mine! This can't be...can it...!?

The living room was a warmly feeling to see. The walls were painted a shade of light blue and wood flooring was placed nicely. A tv was next to the fireplace and a comfy sofa and a chair was there with a long glass coffee table in the middle of the room with a beautiful rug.

The hedgehog looked up and smiled brightly the second she did, "ALYSSA!" she shouted standing up straight and held her arms out for a hug. Before I knew it, 'POW' I was knocked on the floor with her on top of me hugging me to death, "Oh my god, Alyssa! You have no idea how worried I was about you!" she cried.

"Wait...Ashley!? Is that you!?" I asked getting up from the floor.

"Well yeah! Who'd you expect? Knuckles the Echidna?" if he came in through one of these doors I would definitely flip.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm glad your ok, Ash, but...you...your a hedgehog!" I stated.

She smiled back and twirled around to show me her new body, "I KNOW! Isn't it so cool!?" she squealed, "And it's what I was wanting to look like, too!".

"Huh?".

Ashley looked at me strange and confused like I was new to the world and hell I was, "You mean you don't remember? We were talking about what we were wanting to look like in the world of Sonic. I wanted to be this!" she said pointing her self out, "And you look like the description you wanted to be!".

Now that I think about it...I did want to be a black cat...with a blue dress and long brown hair...what the hell is going on!? Before I could ask more questions, Cream and Chees came out in the living room and got in between us with a smile on their faces, "So you must be some new people, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah...actually..." I whispered.

"Of course! But I'm perfectly fine!" Ashley said happily.

Cheese flew around us like a happy little chao he was, "Well I'm glad you all like it here and please feel free to look around a bit before my friend comes." Cream suggested with a little bow. Such a polite bunnie.

Vanilla came in with another plate of cookies in her hands, "Yes, we all wish you two a happy stay and please don't ask for any sort." she said placing the plate on the coffee table. Ashley and the two kids cheered happily while I smiled and thanked her. Cream sat on the run on her stomach watching the tv with Cheese next to her eating some cookies and Ashley was sitting next to me on the sofa as she stuffed her face with many of them to come.

While Ashley, Cheese, and Cream were dinning on the cookies, I was busy thinking about what and how we ended here. How in the world were we in the Sonic world and we're animals? Actually...now that I think about it...since we're in Mobius...maybe we can meet some of our favorite characters!

"Your thinking that we can see our favorite characters, right?" Ashley spoke up getting me out of my bubble. How the hell did she knew I was thinking about that!?

"Yeah...?" I replied.

"Well we are in Mobius so Sonic is around here. And...you know who is here, too!".

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Who?" I asked.

Ashely sighed, "You know!? Purple, with a yellow horn, yellow eyes, scaley, long spikey tail, maybe?" she went on.

I continued to stare at her confused till it all came together and when it did, my white muzzle turned deep red like Knuckles color, "Uh...uh..." I stuttered I can't believe it! Since we're here, I can actually see Espio! OMG I feel like screaming right now! Oh god, if I saw him, I would go completely insane and attack him dead on!

Ashley laughed and poked my cheek that was still red, "I thought so!" she said slyly, "I'm hoping that I get to meet my hero! Oh Sonikuu! Where are you!?" afterwards she giggled a bit making me smile.

At least the tragic Metal Sonic disaster didn't tramatize her too much. Soon after, the door knocked nicely, but loud enough for Cream to hear it, "Coming!" she shouted getting up from the floor and running up to the doors.

Me and Ashley watched as the wooden door opened to have someone who made mine and her eyes literally pop out our eyes. There standing in the doorway was a brown wolf with angel wings and short blond hair and a happy smile. She wore the exact same style as my picture I drew of her. She...looked so real! She even had all the details I put on her on the drawing! O...to the M...to the G...!

"Hey, Cream. I'm here to pick up some friends of yours to show them around Mobius." she spoke. Oh my god, she spoke!

"Thank you, Alicia! They're over here on the couch." Cream said showing her where we were. Her name is Alicia!

The brown wolf was kindly let in and she turned to us with a gentle friendly smile to our gaping mouths and widened eyes, "Well since your new here, I like to start. My name is Alicia the Angel Wolf. Call me Alicia for short, please." she suggested.

Ok...before I can continue...I'm gonna pass out...maybe...

**Well well well. Seems like we have some very familiar faces for the two newbies. Well hope you like this chappie and please stay tuned for the next! BYENEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Nothin to say, but to the Boston bombing that happened some days ago, wish the lucky and the fallen some prayers.**

**Chapter 3. A Love encounter.**

Alyssa and Ashley both looked at the brown angel wolf completely wide eyed and shocked. This girl was only made up and she wasn't actually in the Sonic franchise! So why was she there in living and breathing?! Alicia smiled down at them, not really caring for the wide eyed and open mouth at her, "Well...? Say something." she said with a giggle.

Alyssa continued to gawk while Ashley started to smile bigger and bigger, "No...WAY!" she screamed jumping off the couch then rushes up to her, "Your really her! I mean...you! Your you!".

"Uh...yeah...what are you talking about?" Alicia asked nervously.

Ashley then started to circle around the angel wolf looking at her details, "Your just like that picture, sissy drew of you!" she said smiling ear to ear, "I can't believe it! Your actually THE Alicia the Wolf!".

"Nice to meet you, too...".

"Quick questions! How old are you?! Are you a princess?! Do you have a love life?!" the chipper hedgehog exclaimed.

Alicia looked up trying to find a suitable answer to the questions, "Well...I'm 19. I am a princess actually. The princess of Pandonia. And...yes..." she answered blushing madly at the end.

Ashley was about to ask more questions till Alyssa quickly butted in, "Hey! Uh...so...your actually Alicia the Wolf...right?" she asked shakily.

With a nod, Alicia extended out her hand for a shake, "Great to meet you both." she said smiling.

"Oh...uh...of...course..." Alyssa stuttered shaking her hand quickly, "M-my names...Alyssa...the Cat...and this is my sister Ashley...the...Hedgehog...".

"Cool names! Well if you want, I'll show you around the place since your new!" she suggested.

Ashley bounced up and down happily clapping her hands, "YES! I want to! I so want to!" she shouted.

Alyssa rolled her eyes happily at her sister then looked at Cream who was sitting on the couch watching the TV, "Hey, Cream! Wanna join?" she asked.

Cream looked up with her brown eyes and smiled, "No thank you." she answered with a shake then turned to the TV again.

The three shrugged and left the house. Alyssa and Ashley looked all over what looked like a nature place full of trees and flowers all over, "Wow...this...is...beautiful..." the black cat awed in amazement.

"Mobius is very beautiful isn't it?" Alicia asked hovering a little in front of them.

Ashley smiled wide and looked around, "It really is!" she shouted, "I can't believe it looks so beautiful up close!".

"Ha well I hope you'll be interested in some more stuff to see.".

"OH YEAH!".

Alyssa walked a little faster to be next to the flying angel wolf, "Hey...uh...your boyfriend...wouldn't happen to be...a ninja chameleon...would he?" she asked nervously blushing even.

Alicia smiled with a blush and nodded happily, "Yep! The one and only, Espio the Chameleon!" she answered

The black cat literally chocked on her breath the second she heard that name, 'Holy...Espio...THE Chameleon...! I think I'm going to pass out...literally...!' she shouted in her head.

"So, how long have you two been together, huuuuuuuh?!" Ashley asked happily rushing up to her quickly with her new found powers.

"Uh..." Alicia looked up to the sky with a big blush on her cheeks, "We've been together since...so I think it's been at least 5 years." she answered smiling wide.

"AWWWW! I can definitely see a proposal coming soon!".

Immediately Alicia looked so blushed she looked like a red wolf instead of brown, "Stop! Espio isn't in that sort of thing! Although..." she whispered to herself, but loudly, "I hope so...I want to start a family with him...so...I hope there will be a proposal soon...".

Alyssa smiled and patted her on the back, "It's ok. I'm sure because you two make a great couple!" she said happily.

Alicia smiled back and set her feet firmly on the ground, "Thank you for that. It really helps." she told her.

The black cat nodded. After a few minutes of walking, the three came to a large hill with a tall tree. Alicia pointed up with a wide smile, "Hey! Our last stop is here." she said happily, "And looks like someone is waiting for us on top.".

Alyssa and Ashley looked up at the tree and instantly, Alyssa's face grew red and her eyes widened so large her eyes almost popped out. Ashley was smiling away, but giggled at what the two were looking at.

"No...way...!"

**Sorry I had to end it like this. I'm so tired and I can't stay up anymore. So here's a little bit from it. BYENEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Nothing to say, so, o well...**

**Chapter 4. A Proposal, and Matchmaking.**

**(Alyssa's POV)**

Oh...my...god...! If I'm dreaming, then don't wake me up! Up on the hill, under the tree, is non other than Espio the Chameleon! Espio the fucking Chameleon! I really can't believe I'm actually going to see him! Ashley was shocked, but not as shocked as I am. I wonder what her face will be if she saw her idol? Alicia looked at both of us and came over to me first since my face was something you see in a horror movie when the victim sees the killer for the first and last time.

She waved a hand in front of my face, making me come out of shock. I shook my head quickly and saw her and Ashley looking at me confused, "What?!" I exclaimed.

Alicia sighed, "You ok, girl?" she asked putting her hands on her waist.

"Yeah...just that...I can't believe it's him..." I told her.

The wolf looked at me more confused till Ashley spoke, "Let's just say, Alyssa really likes Espio...a lot...".

"Really?!".

"I...yeah...but if he's yours then that's fine! Really!" I said quickly holding up my hands in defence.

With that, Alicia nodded with a calm smile, "That's ok." she said, "I'm not like those girls that get jealous easily. So if you like him then that's ok...just know that he's taken.".

I nodded with a smile. With that again, we all walked up and came close to the guy, I have been dreaming to see and meet ever since. Espio was leaning on the tree with his arms crossed and his head down. He wore a dark purple jacket with a green shirt underneath and blue jeans with his cool style shoes. When we came up to him, not even 20 meters, Espio raised his head up and opened his eyes.

Those golden eyes is what I really desperately wanted to see so much! When he saw Alicia first, he smiled a loving grin to her, then looked at both my sis and I. Hope he doesn't think we're bad people... "Hey, Espio!" Alicia exclaimed rushing up and throwing her arms around his neck.

Espio did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hello, Alicia." he smiled and pecked her lips.

I almost drooled from hearing his voice...man am I creepy... He looked up and parted from their embrace, "Alicia...who are these two?" he asked.

"Oh, these are two new friends of mine." Alicia answered walking over to us, "This is Ashley, and her older sister, Alyssa.".

Ashley walked over, more like skipped over to him, then took his hand and shook it quickly, "Great to finally meet you, Espio!" she shouted happily.

Espio shook her hand and quickly let go, "Nice to meet you..." he said.

"Hey, Alyssa! Ya wanna meet him? You wanted to anyways in your whole life!" she shouted making my face burn in embarresment.

I walked over to him and smiled, tried to anyways and held out a shaky hand, "H-hello...Espio..." I said stuttering a bit.

He smiled and took my hand gently, then shook it, "Nice to meet you, too." he said nicely.

I almost shouted, but refrained from doing so. I smiled again and took my hand back. Alicia came up to me and Espio and quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Well enough with introductions." she said playfully, "I wanted to show them around so good thing your part of the tour.".

"Heh...yeah..." he blushed. Why was he blushing?

Alicia picked up his blush quickly like I did and got worried, "Espio? You ok?" she asked nervously.

Espio looked at both me and Ashley with a nervous look, "At least I have some witnesses." he said then looked back at Alicia.

"Witnesses? What's he talking about?" I asked quietly to Ashley.

She shrugged her shoulders as well, "Beats me. Let's watch!" she squealed happily, but quietly.

Alicia looked at both of us, then at Espio, "Espio? What's going on? Why need witnesses?" she asked quietly.

Espio took her hand firmly and looked deep into her eyes, "Alicia...for five long, but wonderful years, I wanted to ask you this important question to you, but I was scared on how you'll react. But now my fears are behind me and I wanted to ask you this." he started with a touching starter, "Alicia, your the most wonderful person in my life and I wish to spend the rest of it with you. Your a strong, independent, beautiful, courageous, princess and...I loved every bit of everything of you. I wish to always treasure the life we have and start a new one together this time. So...the question I wanted, always to ask...".

Then, he got down on one knee and held Alicia's hand tightly, making the brown wolf gasp instantly and quickly covered her mouth with her other hand. Hers, mine, and Ashley's eyes were widened completely and all breaths were held after he said the last few words.

"Alicia the Wolf...will you marry me?".

Alicia started to cry tears of joy I could tell and stuttered a bit trying to at least say a word. Then she pulled her hand off her mouth and smiled wide, "Y...yes...yes! I will!" she shrieked and instantly jumped on Espio making the poor guy fall to the ground.

I was about to ask if he was ok, but saw that he was chuckling and smiling wide and happily. Alicia picked herself off of him then quickly kissed him deeply and passionately. Espio returned it and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. I was smiling happily, but inside I felt pained and jealousy. I wont hurt them, nor will even think of saying anything to them, but all my life, I always wanted to be with this guy...even though he was a character in a game, I still wanted to. Call me a nerd, which I am, but whatever.

**Poor girl. At least Alicia's happy. And thank you for reading. BYENEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Cuties! Nothing to say but I don't own Sonic, or anything, except the OCs. **

**Chapter 5. The Blue Blur Appears.**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I can't believe he proposed! Damn! Ok I kinda knew he would, but I hope my poor sissy doesn't get too sad. I looked over to her and saw she was smiling, but I can tell she was struggling. But at least she was doing ok. Alyssa has been a strong girl, but sometimes, I think she's a bit too strong. As we watched the two, I did felt a little guilty myself. Why couldn't I ever get a boy myself? Sure, I am cute and adorable, but boys only was the mature ones like my sis, but she doesn't have one either. Whatever! We have each other and I don't care what happens! ...Unless there's a blue hedgehog involved then I'm ok with that.

Alicia and Espio finally stood up from the ground and gave each other a good loving peck. Then finally see him slide the ring on her finger which she squealed happily for, then looked at us, "Thanks for being here to witness this." he said scratching his head.

Alyssa smiled and nodded, "Of course." she said happily, "I'm happy for you, Alicia!".

The wolf smiled and blushed a bit, "Thanks." she replied.

"So your her friends right?" Espio asked.

We nodded, "You can call us a little bit of friends, but we're like aquaintenses." I pointed out.

Espio nodded. I'm glad things are working out well. But I still felt a little bit jealous of myself. Why? Don't ask... Alyssa started playing with her blue dress and looked at Espio, "So...uh...you...your the real thing..." she blushed.

Espio gave her a confused look and nodded, "Yes?".

This won't end well... Alyssa blushed even more and smiled, "Well it's great to finally meet you!" she shouted, "I've known you since and Alicia is almost like a personal twin! I can't believe that I have finally met the two of you! Even in person!".

Both wolf and chameleon looked at her weird and confused. Guess it's time to step in. I quickly jumped in front of the awkward moment and held my hands up, "She and I are very new and we heard a lot of stuff from you and the Sonic Team!" I said quickly.

"Oh, I see! So that's why!" Alicia smiled.

"I'm glad I have a personal fan of mine...hope your not like a certain pink hedgehog." Espio joked earning a slap one the shoulder by his fiancé.

Alyssa and I laughed at the two. At least things got better...or has it? As we were continuing to watch the poor guy get beat and lectured to death, a sudden blue blur passed us quickly, speeding past me instantly making me spin in place. Whoa head rush! Alyssa quickly stopped me and looked over to what had happened. My eyes were still going around in circles in my head almost like it was from a cartoon. As I finally got the chance to control myself, Alicia shouted happily and Espio, I can tell was smiling without looking.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I sped up to you like that!"

Wait...no...it can't be...! I looked up at my sister and she had the look of shock on her face. There was only one guy that can make that face, have that cute voice, and make that ataumic speed like that! I turned around and saw a blue hedgehog with long quills down to his tail, green sparkling eyes, red and white autographic shoes, light blue hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans able to run in. I can't believe it...!

Sonic smiled at me and Alyssa and gave us an awarding smile and trademark thumbs up, "Hey." he said with a cocky smile, "Nice to meet new faces around here. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.".

**And another short chappie. Sorry I'll make them longer if I can. But Sonic came in! Woo! ok BYENEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been long, but I'm doin ok so far. I have a bit of a writer's block on this story, but I'm gonna make it for y'all!**

**Chapter 6. Crushed Hearts.**

Alyssa's and Ashley's faces' were completely in shock. Sonic the FREAKIN Hedgehog was there in front of them. Sonic himself didn't noticed their facial features, but smiled anyways. He strode over to the two who were, again, in shock. I mean, come on?! Wouldn't you if you saw your most favorite character of all in front of you? I thought so.

Sonic stopped in front of us and smiled his trademark grin, "So, who are you two?" he asked.

"Uh...uh..." Ashley gawked.

Alyssa quickly shook her head getting back to the picture that was standing there and smiled, "Hey...I'm Alyssa...well Alyssa the Cat now..." she said in a nervous tone, "And this is my sister...Ashley the Hedgehog." she pointed to the girl with her mouth open wide next to her.

Sonic chuckled at her and held out his hand to them, "Nice to meet ya." he said happily shaking Alyssa's hand, then to Ashley's who finally woke up after getting her hand grabbed and shaken.

The auburn girl blushed completely feeling his tight grip in her hand and smiled completely, "Uh...hey...!" she said happily.

Sonic let go of her hand then turned to Espio and Alicia, didn't really realize they were there in the first place, "Hey, Alicia!" he called out running up to her and him.

"Hey, Sonic!" she replied jumping on him in a big hug which he returned.

The blue blur let her go and came to Espio, "Yo! Espio!" he said holding up a hand to him.

Espio smiled cooly and high five him, "Hey, Sonic." he said in a low, but friendly tone.

"What are you doin here?" he heard Alicia asked.

Sonic sighed and turned a bit around with his hands behind his head and starts to kick the grass, "I...well..." he started feeling a bit edgy, "I was...the usual...".

Alyssa and Ashley glanced at each other then back at him, "Usual?" the said together.

"Wait...it's not..." Espio trailed off.

Sonic nodded and turned around to face the four, "I tried getting away from her again, but she just can't give up..." he sighed once more.

Ashley turned to her sister and whispered, "Is it me, or is he talking about Amy?" she asked.

The black cat nodded in agreement, "I think so, too..." she whispered back.

Alicia sighed annoyingly, "Sonic, she's just trying to at least be with you." she told him, "Why don't you stop all this for a while and maybe, I don't know...start a family?".

Espio shook his head and pulled her back a bit to get her away from the conversation, "Not the right question, dear..." he whispered to her making the wolf roll her eyes.

"I know, but...just not right with her." Sonic started looking up to the blue sky, "I mean...yes, she's pretty, smart, and very well attractive, but I'm just not the one for her and I keep telling her, but she doesn't understand.".

"Maybe your trying to hard." All four look to Ashley who spoke up, "Amy loves you, but you just need to stop running and at least tell her your feelings. Tell her your not ready and she can find someone better.".

Alyssa was very surprised to hear the strong, smart words come from her sisters mouth and agreed, "She's right, Sonic. Do it, or she won't pass on to another guy and will keep chasing you for the rest of your life." she suggested.

Sonic took all the words the two said deep inside him. He sighed knowing they were right, but who knows? Maybe Amy will change. Just in the nick of time, "SOOOOONIIIIIC!" All heads turned to see a pink hedgehog running up the hill. It was Amy Rose herself. But this time, she was much older and very well fit. She had on a red shirt with a white collar like her dress, but wore black jeans and pink nikes. Her short pink quills were now down to her tail and as she ran they flowed gracefully in the wing, whipping back and forth. Her green sparkling eyes smiled to see her blue hero up on the top of the hill.

Sonic immediately took off on a heal, but was suddenly grabbed by the back of his collar, running in place, but not going anywhere. Espio, with fast reflexes of a ninja, quickly grabbed him and held him securely where he was till the rose hedgehog got to the top of the hill. Amy huffed a little from all the running she had done, but stopped quickly to see Sonic and the rest, but also two new characters, "Finally found you, Sonic!" she shouted happily.

The blue blur tried hard to get away, but the chameleons' grip was like steel. How the hell did he get so damn strong?! Amy was about to go to her hero till she eyed the sisters and stopped before she could attack Sonic, "Hello!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" the two said together again.

She came over to the two and expected them fully, looking up and down their bodies then up to their heads, "You two aren't from around here, are you...?" she asked with her hand to her chin.

Alyssa chuckled nervously, "Uh...yeah...we're different here...we just moved here so...yeah..." she said stuttering a little, "I'm Alyssa by the way...".

"I'm Ashley!" the younger sister pointed out with a wide smile.

Amy smiled back to the two and nodded, "Great to meet you." she said kindly, "I'm Amy Rose. Sonic's girlfriend.".

Sonic stopped immediately after she said that and sighed, "Great...now she's telling everyone that..." he said quietly.

"Just tell her, Sonic." Espio said letting him go of his collar.

With a nod, the blue hedgehog sighed, then turned and walked to the three girls while Alicia and Espio watched hoping things will go well. Amy heard the footsteps quickly and turned to her hero standing before her, "Sonic!" she shouted immediately jumping on him with a big hug like Alicia's only tighter.

Sonic chocked a little from her strong grip, then slowly pried her off of him, "Amy..." he said holding her wrists tightly, "We can't keep doing this.".

"What do you mean, Sonic?" the pink hedgehog asked with her green eyes sparkling innocently.

Trying his very damn best to not run away, Sonic took a deep breath, then let all his feelings out in one, "I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this anymore!" he started, "Your now older and need to stop chasing me like you were 12! Your 18 now and you need to get a grip on life! I'm not the one you are looking for in life! I don't want to start anything with you because I'm not ready! So please stop this chasing and please get your own life!".

All eyes were glued to the blue and pink hedgehogs. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Even from outside, yes. Sonic let go of her hands and looked to see her emerald eyes now sparkling more now that a few tears have appeared. Ok, maybe that was a bit harsh at the end, but knowing how many times he's been chased, he really needed a break from all that. Alyssa and Ashley saw the pain in the poor girls eyes and knew she was on the brink of a breakdown. Sonic held out his hand to her, but she backed away before he could at least touch it.

"Sonic...your so cruel..." she said ready to spill more tears, "I thought...you would be the one...but now...now I see is a horrible guy who doesn't care for anyone!".

Taken back instantly, Sonic tried to say something, but was quickly shut off by her turning away from him and running off quickly, "You got your wish, Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm no longer in your life!".

**Poor Amy. Sonic can be heartless I guess. Well here it is and please review. BYENEEE!**


End file.
